Take Me, I'm Yours!
by Love Driven Murder
Summary: In which Sarutobi finally gets exactly what she wanted. Note: this somewhat disregards the fact the New Years fiasco was a prank. Light drabble. Gin x Sa-chan


Turning from the pot of slowly boiling soup, Sarutobi crossed the tiny expanse of kitchen over to the adjacent counter. She already had all of the ingredients needed to make a delicious pudding added to the waiting bowl and all that was left was to mix it all together then pop it in the fridge! It was true that Gintoki would be home at any minute but if she got her way, it would be perfectly cold by the time he got around to eating it.

With an excited snicker, she gave the concoction a good stir before mindlessly throwing it into the cheap little refrigerator situated in the corner of the room. Well, if this sorry excuse for a kitchen could be called a room. Truth be told, when he'd found a place for them to live together, Gin had chosen the tiniest apartment in a decrepit looking building but she was completely content with this. It didn't matter to her that she sometimes saw fat black cockroaches scurry past her feet or that the ceiling sometimes groaned like it was going to cave in and a light dusting of debris would drift down to cover the top of her head in a fine layer of dirt nor did it bother her that there wasn't even a bath in the building and they were forced to use a public bath. No, all of this was completely irrelevant. Sarutobi was finally with her beloved and tonight she had her heart set on consummating their relationship!

Her heart fluttered excitedly at this prospect and her body ached to be used by Gintoki, manhandled by his strong, calloused hands and it made her blood rush straight to her womanhood. Quickly grabbing the plates, the kunoichi sprinted into the living room that also functioned as the dining room as well as the bedroom; running between the two rooms untl the small table was fully set. It was just as she was making her final trip with two cups of soup in either hand that the front door slid open and Gin stepped into the apartment, looking just as exhausted as he had since moving in with Sarutobi. Coming to a quick stop, she turned to face him and exclaimed excitedly "Gintoki-sama! You're home!"

"Yes, yes. I'm home." Bending to take his boots off, Gin continued as uninterestedly as ever. "Dinner doesn't smell awful tonight. What did you make?"

Giggling like a school girl, Sarutobi made a motion as if to wave him off with her left hand but only succeeded in spilling some of the soup. "Ooooh, you're so mean! If you really weren't happy with dinner yesterday you could have punished me! Slapped me, spanked me, fu-"

"Watch what you're doing," said Gin as he stepped over to the woman, his eyes on the small puddles of soup on the floor. "and calm down. You're spilling. Here, give me these and you clean that up." Red eyes tired and bloodshot, he turned and walked over to the table.

Sarutobi squealed in excitement, her cheeks flushed pink. "Yes sir! Right away!" She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth from the sink before coming back and falling onto her hands and knees. Looking away from the sight of her arching her back and wiggling her ass in the air in what he presumed was suppose to be a 'come hither' way, Gin sighed and sat the bowls onto the table. He easily ignored her over exaggerated cleaning as he stepped around the table and took his seat.

He was soon joined by the kunoichi and he glanced up to meet her gaze, his own expression looking somewhat puzzled. "This really does look better then everything else you've made. Did you just need some practice to get into the hang of it?"

"Well, to be honest I never really cooked before, at least not for myself. Though there were a few times where I made things specifically to poison a target so I guess I was still in that mindset when I cooked for you before." Innocently laughing, Sarutobi failed to notice Gin's face go pale. "But I borrowed a cook book from one of the neighbors today and I followed all the instructions perfectly!"

Jerking forward, the samurai slammed his hands onto the tabletop, eyes wide. "You talked to the neighbors!"

Sarutobi slowly cocked her head to one side. "Yes? Was that wrong?"

"Yes! Very wrong! Don't ever talk to them again!"

Squirming slightly, her cheeks flushed as her eyes became somewhat distant and dazed. "Ooooh, Gintoki-sama ~ Scold me some more!"

"No! Just listen to me for a moment!" Seeing that she wasn't going to focus on her own, Gin stood up and walked around to her side of the table where he firmly grabbed her shoulders, using them as leverage to pull her so she was looking up at him. "I'm telling you, the people who live in this building are, uh ... they're ghosts! And if you talk to them you'll get cursed so-"

Cutting him off, Sarutobi threw her arms up in the air, knocking his hands away in the process. "Kyaaa! Gintoki-sama! You're so forceful!"

Not taking the time to consider the consequences, Gin lunged forward and shoved her down onto the floor with a soft thump. Dust and dirt sifted down from the ceiling, creating a soft melodic tune as he stared down into her face which seemed almost surprised. Had she not been expecting him to actually do something like this despite her desperate pleas? "Look ..." He began slowly, considering his words very carefully. "If its going to take me forcing you into submission, thats what I'll do, but be warned. If you disobey me it won't be a punishment you like. I don't want to live with girls who don't listen to me."

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly, her face now bright red. Her body shuddered underneath his, the skin of her shoulders under his palms prickling with goosebumps. That expression of hopeless desire gave him some courage and, licking his lips, Gin bent close and roughly claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss. His life was more then a little crazy right now but maybe ... just maybe he could get something good out of this arrangement too.


End file.
